Total Drama All Stars Vol3 S10
by The Malevolent One
Summary: Well i took a really long break so i figure id fix dat with an epic new ALL STARS SEASON!
1. INTRO

Well i took a REALLY LONG break from writing. BUT now i'm going to have the biggest All-star BLOWOUT IVE EVER DONE!. But to give you the roster I will do below!  
From TDI-TDWT  
1. Heather  
2. Gwen  
3. Courtney  
4. Duncan  
5. Lindsay  
6. Owen  
7. Alejandro  
FROM TDRI  
1. Mike  
2. Zoey  
3. Cam  
4. Scott  
5. Jo  
6. Lightning  
FROM TDPI(Honestly i had most of the characters from this season except like 7 people from this season)  
1. Dave  
2. Sky  
3. Amy  
4. Samey  
5. Max  
6. Jasmine  
7. Shawn  
From TDWI My first custom season  
1. Luke  
2. Jett  
3. Audrey  
4. Boston  
5. Nate  
6. Alexis(Kinda new)  
7. Dax(Also new)  
8. Kyle  
9. Nadine  
10. Charley  
All Stars season 2  
1. Mackenzie Burromueto (Finished 6th in All Stars Vol. 2)  
2. Leon (Runner up to Jett in All Stars Vol. 2)  
FROM TDR( DIdnt get finished but i probably would've picked Trinity to win)  
1. Evan  
2. Wesley  
3. Trinity  
4. Jannette Drew  
5. Walter  
6. Addie  
7. Dylan  
8. Christiano  
Well there you have it. The biggest all star season of all time. That's fucking 40 contestants. This will be very exciting and we might be doing 4 teams of Ten so please read an enjoy the season PEACE! -The Malevolent One.


	2. Preview: CH 1 Welcome back victims

"WELCOME BACK! To the 10th season of TOTAL DRAMA! And the 3rd installment of All Stars. On our last installment Jett Aka Mac or aka Nico won against Leon in the finale. BUT NOW 42 CONTESTANTS ARE COMING BACK FOR AN ALL STARS BLOWOUT! Now here's how this is gonna work. Until the merge all challenges will be word tour style. There will be 4 teams. When only 14 contestants remain, a merge will occur. When the merge occurs we will head back to Pahkitew. That clear? Alright lets welcome the first bus to reach the airport! The TDI-TDWT cast returning, Heather,Owen,Gwen,Courtney,Alejandro,  
Duncan, and Lindsay. Returning for TDRI!  
Mike, Zoey, Cam, Scott, Jo, and Lightning!  
From TDPI! Dave, Sky, Max, Amy and Samey, Jasmine and Shawn. From TDWI! Lots returning from there! Including 2 of the last 3 winners! Jett, Audrey, Luke, Boston, Nate, Alexis, Dax, Kyle, Peyton, Charley Mack, Leon, and Nadine. And finally from TDR! Christiano, Trinity, Jannette, Evan, Wesley, Addie, Dylan, Maxx, and Walter! Welcome all 42 of you! Let's explain this All Star season of the parts that haven't been already explained! So instead of one team sending one person home at a time, we decided the bottom two teams will each send a player home. As the last two times there will be villan and hero teams except there will be two in the middle teams. One in the middle of average and good and one for average and bad. So lets bang off the teams shall we. FOR TEAM HERO! Maxx, Evan, Leon, Nadine, Charley, Alexis, Nate, Zoey, Lindsay, and Owen." " Hey why isnt Mike on team Hero?" "Oh i dunno maybe there's this guy you know named Mal?" "But Mike absorbed his personalities!" "No one knows that for sure! For all you know he could still be Mal!  
CONFESSIONALS  
"What is Chris talking about?" Zoey questioned  
"What!? Don't look at me im just silly old Mike" Mike said with a grim smile.  
"Why wasnt i on team hero?" Sky thought  
CONFESSIONALS DONE.  
"Hey Chris why aren't i on team hero?" Sky asked. "Well if you remember when you turned down Dave last you were on season you were pretty harsh sooooooo. Moving on! On team  
A-H! Walter, Addie, Janette, Dax, Luke, Mack, Shawn, Jasmine, Dave, and Gwen."  
CONFESSIONAL  
"How am i not on the second hero team" Sky yelled  
CONFESSIONAL DONE  
" For Team Villan. Alejandro, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Jett, Mike, Christiano, Trinity Max-P, and Scott. And finally for team A-V is, Sky, Dylan, Wes, Kyle, Amy, Duncan, Peyton, Audrey, Boston, and finally Courtney." "Chris what about us!?" Samey and Cam shouted " I was getting to you now i want Jett, Sky, Owen, and Dave to step up. Now to decide who gets these last two team members you'll guess a number between 1 and 100 the closest will get Samey and the second closest gets Cam. So i have my number Dave you first." "3" "Sky you next" "49" "Owen you next" " Well i had 8 breakfast burritos so i pick 8" " sky you next." "Um 34? "And finally Jett" "99" " The number was 69, So Samey is going to team Hero and Cam goes to team Villan! When we return we will have the first challenge when we return on TDAS 3! Welcome back to TDAS! So now on to the new and improved plane! With this new plane there are 4 rooms, my room, first class, middle class, then loser class. The first and second place teams are always safe but the bottom two teams as you know will send each a player and go to loser class. So get ready because its almost challenge time! Because were heading to England!  
CONFESSIONAL  
"Well going back to London reminds me of Duncan. Sigh." Gwen moaned  
" I mean seriously i totally disolved my personalties. Mals hair style flips down. "As far as the rest of them know! MWAHAHAHAAHAH."  
CONFESSIONAL DONE  
"Alright as you know in Pahkitew island the elimination device was by cannon. And as far as i know the english devolped cannons."  
Cam spoke up"So im guessing todays challenge involves Cannons." "Precise Cam. In todays challenge has something to do with why i didnt show you around to middle class or first class because the doors to them are locked. The keys to those doors are inside one of these 42 cannons. To determine who gets what room on the next plane ride will be decided by firing people out of a cannon. But the catch is you can only send one teammate at a time to ONE cannon. When you're fired out of a cannon if the key is in there it will be wrapped around you neck because they're attached to necklaces. You must then take the key back to the plane and unlock the door thus declaring your team safe. So meet with your team because your challenge starts in two minutes." Hey Jett, Trinity, and Christiano. Could you come here for a second" Mike asked. They then proceed to walk over. "Guess what?" "What?" They said in unison. Mike changed his voice into Mals and said "Mikey poo is trapped in the box" Once Mal said that sentence they all changed into their evil personalities Jett turned into Mac, Trinity into Piper and Christiano into Justin. "So welcome back you 3" "great job Mal. "So while were here lets say a temporary alliance till the merge i suppose." They all put their hands in and said" Absolutely"


	3. Chapter 1 FULL

"WELCOME BACK! To the 10th season of TOTAL DRAMA! And the 3rd installment of All Stars. On our last installment Jett Aka Mac or aka Nico won against Leon in the finale. BUT NOW 42 CONTESTANTS ARE COMING BACK FOR AN ALL STARS BLOWOUT! Now here's how this is gonna work. Until the merge all challenges will be word tour style. There will be 4 teams. When only 14 contestants remain, a merge will occur. When the merge occurs we will head back to Pahkitew. That clear? Alright lets welcome the first bus to reach the airport! The TDI-TDWT cast returning, Heather,Owen,Gwen,Courtney,Alejandro,  
Duncan, and Lindsay. Returning for TDRI!  
Mike, Zoey, Cam, Scott, Jo, and Lightning!  
From TDPI! Dave, Sky, Max, Amy and Samey, Jasmine and Shawn. From TDWI! Lots returning from there! Including 2 of the last 3 winners! Jett, Audrey, Luke, Boston, Nate, Alexis, Dax, Kyle, Peyton, Charley Mack, Leon, and Nadine. And finally from TDR! Christiano, Trinity, Jannette, Evan, Wesley, Addie, Dylan, Maxx, and Walter! Welcome all 42 of you! Let's explain this All Star season of the parts that haven't been already explained! So instead of one team sending one person home at a time, we decided the bottom two teams will each send a player home. As the last two times there will be villan and hero teams except there will be two in the middle teams. One in the middle of average and good and one for average and bad. So lets bang off the teams shall we. FOR TEAM HERO! Maxx, Evan, Leon, Nadine, Charley, Alexis, Nate, Zoey, Lindsay, and Owen." " Hey why isnt Mike on team Hero?" "Oh i dunno maybe there's this guy you know named Mal?" "But Mike absorbed his personalities!" "No one knows that for sure! For all you know he could still be Mal!  
CONFESSIONALS  
"What is Chris talking about?" Zoey questioned  
"What!? Don't look at me im just silly old Mike" Mike said with a grim smile.  
"Why wasnt i on team hero?" Sky thought  
CONFESSIONALS DONE.  
"Hey Chris why aren't i on team hero?" Sky asked. "Well if you remember when you turned down Dave last you were on season you were pretty harsh sooooooo. Moving on! On team  
A-H! Walter, Addie, Janette, Dax, Luke, Mack, Shawn, Jasmine, Dave, and Gwen."  
CONFESSIONAL  
"How am i not on the second hero team" Sky yelled  
CONFESSIONAL DONE  
" For Team Villan. Alejandro, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Jett, Mike, Christiano, Trinity Max-P, and Scott. And finally for team A-V is, Sky, Dylan, Wes, Kyle, Amy, Duncan, Peyton, Audrey, Boston, and finally Courtney." "Chris what about us!?" Samey and Cam shouted " I was getting to you now i want Jett, Sky, Owen, and Dave to step up. Now to decide who gets these last two team members you'll guess a number between 1 and 100 the closest will get Samey and the second closest gets Cam. So i have my number Dave you first." "3" "Sky you next" "49" "Owen you next" " Well i had 8 breakfast burritos so i pick 8" " sky you next." "Um 34? "And finally Jett" "99" " The number was 69, So Samey is going to team Hero and Cam goes to team Villan! When we return we will have the first challenge when we return on TDAS 3! Welcome back to TDAS! So now on to the new and improved plane! With this new plane there are 4 rooms, my room, first class, middle class, then loser class. The first and second place teams are always safe but the bottom two teams as you know will send each a player and go to loser class. So get ready because its almost challenge time! Because were heading to England!  
CONFESSIONAL  
"Well going back to London reminds me of Duncan. Sigh." Gwen moaned  
" I mean seriously i totally disolved my personalties. Mals hair style flips down. "As far as the rest of them know! MWAHAHAHAAHAH."  
CONFESSIONAL DONE  
"Alright as you know in Pahkitew island the elimination device was by cannon. And as far as i know the english devolped cannons."  
Cam spoke up"So im guessing todays challenge involves Cannons." "Precise Cam. In todays challenge has something to do with why i didnt show you around to middle class or first class because the doors to them are locked. The keys to those doors are inside one of these 42 cannons. To determine who gets what room on the next plane ride will be decided by firing people out of a cannon. But the catch is you can only send one teammate at a time to ONE cannon. When you're fired out of a cannon if the key is in there it will be wrapped around you neck because they're attached to necklaces. You must then take the key back to the plane and unlock the door thus declaring your team safe. So meet with your team because your challenge starts in two minutes." Hey Jett, Trinity, and Christiano. Could you come here for a second" Mike asked. They then proceed to walk over. "Guess what?" "What?" They said in unison. Mike changed his voice into Mals and said "Mikey poo is trapped in the box" Once Mal said that sentence they all changed into their evil personalities Jett turned into Mac, Trinity into Piper and Christiano into Justin. "So welcome back you 3" "great job Mal. "So while were here lets say a temporary alliance till the merge i suppose." They all put their hands in and said" Absolutely"  
CONFESSIONALS  
"Let's clear up this mess. While i ruled Juvy, i obviously had to leave someone in charge when i got realeased until i was put back in Juvy, sometimes it was Mac other times Justin, and everyonce in a while Piper was left in charge. But with us 4 controlling a 3rd of the vote we will instantly control this team MWAHAHAHAH!"  
CONFESSIONALS DONE  
"Alright teams, pick the first people to go in the cannon." The four contestants walked up. "So Heather, Sky, Dave and Leon are going first." "Good luck Heather!" Alejandro yelled "Oh can it Alejandro, we're only dating outside of the compitishion! During it, we're enemies! Heather protested. Meanwhile by the third cannon..."Hurry up so i can evilly get in the cannon." Mal grunted and punched the little twerp in the face. "NO! I'm going next" Zoey next to the 6th cannon over heard him and gasped.  
CONFESSIONAL  
"No my ears must be decieving me, Mike got rid of his other personalities. I must just have drainage or somthing"  
"I forgot i cant let Zoey hear her being me so time to convince her im Mike. On the villians team i can be myself to stupid little twerps like Max but to say Al or Heather, not a chance."  
"Mal better not get caught" Piper said "If he blows his cover, everyones is blown.  
"Hmmm Mal's cover might get blown by Zoey, so todays objective is get rid of Zoey, if we get rid of her, no one will ever know" Justins idea was very convincing.  
CONFESSIONALS DONE  
" Heather is fired out of the cannon! DId she manage to get a key?" 'Dammit! No key"  
"Aww isnt that a shame Heather didnt get a key, boo hoo!" "CAN IT McLEAN" Next to get fired is Sky and Dave!" Dave Grunted  
CONFESSIONAL  
"After finding out Sky had a boyfriend last time we were on, i dont trust her anymore, my only objetive is to beat her!...you know unless that involves getting dirty to where ill give up."  
CONFESSIONAL DONE  
" WOAH!" Dave acreamed "Did Dave end up with a key lets find out!" "YES! I got a key!" "And Dave gets a key before Sky!" Dave sprinted back to the plane and ran to the first class door first. "Come one key! YES!" "And team A-H wins first class! "Way to go Dave!" His team yelled  
CONFESSSIONAL  
" WHEW! Sure glad i didnt have to the cannon" Addie said relieved  
"Aw man i was hoping to get to go in a cannon! Woulda been amazing!" Luke said dissapointed.  
"No cannon equals less chance of me dying today" Mack also said relieved  
CONFESSIONALS DONE  
"So next is Leon for team Hero!" "Hope i get key, would hate to come back empty handed" Leon was fired into the cannon but no luck getting a key "Next for team villian is Mike!" Mike is fired but does not come up with the key. "Next for team A-V is Dylan!" Dylan rolls his eyes and gets into cannon 27 and does not come up with a key. " Next for team hero is Samey! "Okay here i go!" "Watch Samey wont even get a key!" Amy Said as Samey got into the cannon. "YES! I GOT A KEY!" "So Team Hero and team A-H are safe from elimination! So both villian teams ill see you at elimination!  
AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY  
"So go cast your votes! First team villian and then team A-V!  
VILLIAN CONFESSIONAL VOTES  
"Well my votes is for Cameron and i believe the others as well." Mal calmly said  
"Yeah Geekzilla knows too much about Multiple personality disorder" Mac snarled  
"I gotta go with Cam" Justin said  
"That little twerp Cam is leaving tonite!" Piper snorted  
"Well to be safe im just gonna vote off Cam" Heather said  
" Oh Heather for that little action earlier you're getting my vote!" Alejandro said  
"Well Lightning is my male equal but is just too dumb to be in an alliance with so im voting Lightning" Jo said  
"After last time im voting for Jo! SHA-BAM!" Lightning screamed  
"Well Ligthning is an athletic threat so im going with him" Scott said  
"MAWHAHAHA! Lightning isnt EVILL enough to be on the villians team, He must go!" Max shouted!  
"From what i have calculated, my best bet is to vote out Lightning." Cam said  
VOTING DONE  
"Well the first 4 safe are, Jett, Mike, Trinity, and Christiano. The next 2 safe are Scott, and Alejandro! That leaves 5 left but only 4 barf bags! The next 2 safe without any votes are Max and Jo!" "WHAT!?" Lightning protested "But i voted for JO!" "Actually Lightning had you payed attention you wouldve saw you voted for yourself! And the final player safe is! Heather! With 1 vote!" "But Chris! You have 1 barf bag on that plate!" "Well first it was only gonna be a single elimination but with both you and Lightning with 5 votes and 40 other people on this plane! I'M Giving you both the boot! But not before the other elimination.  
CONFESSIONAL  
" I overheard Max in the confessional thinking that he's actually "evil" Me and the gang should go give him a visit after elimination!" Mal said  
CONFESSIONAL OVER  
" So now onto team A-V! Go vote!"  
VOTING CONFESSIONALS  
"Well knowing Boston as a past competitor on TDWI, shes gotta go!" Kyle said  
"Well im voting Sky off cuase shes a huge threat!" Amy said  
"Well i overhear Kyle voting so i figure voting in numbers would be better so i vote Boston" Wesley said  
"Ive gotta vote Boston, nothing against her just well... i dunno!" Sky cluelessly said  
" Well knowing Courtney will become tough down the line is good enough to get my vote" peyton said  
"Courtney has gotta go! Cant have her around, she'll be too strong if she makes it to the merge" Duncan said  
"Well id say id like to be the alpha female on this team and i know Courtney will too so bye bye." Audrey claimed  
" Well im voting Amy cause shes kind of a bitch. And that my role on this show!" Courtney shouted  
" Well im voting for Amy cause i like Samey more" Boston said giggling  
"Amy" Dylan said quickly  
VOTING CONFESSIONAL DONE  
"Wow interesting, so the first 3 off the choping block are Dylan, Duncan, and Kyle. The next and final 3 without votes are Wes, Peyton, and Audrey. And the last one staying tonite is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Sky! You 3 are all eliminated because you all recieved 3 votes. The 3 leaving are Amy, Boston, and Courtney!" " Wait but i thought there were tiebreakers!" Courtney protested! "Well the less people on the plane, the less gas and food i have to buy and can save for the budget and the more i save for the budget, the more dangerous i can make the challenges so BYE BYE!" The 5 contestants are eliminated "So from 42 to 37 its gonna start getting juicy so return next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ALL STARS!  
PREVIEW  
Next time on total drama we head to fiji to see which team can have the best smoothies judged by me and Chef!  
Hey guys, Malevolent One here. Sorry i couldnt get this up soon but since there are so many people in this youll prolly have to wait about a week for a chapter. Ill try to do as many double eliminations as i can cause you all know my TD stories get better at the merge so thanks for reading, ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can- Malevolent One!


	4. Chapter 2: Max's ass is grass

p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1406421958250_1748" dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Last time on Total Drama All Stars! I intorduced the 42 contestans for this season and put them on 4 teams! After hearing what she thought was Mals voice, Zoey is already questioning whether Mike is really Mike or not. Speaking of Mal, We know that Mike is in fact Mal and that he tricked Jett, Trinity, and Christiano into bringing out their evil personalities. In the challenge players were fired out of cannons and ultimatly Team Hero and team A-H won and we ended up eliminating these five people of, Courtney, Cameron, Lightning, Boston, and Amy. And after that elimination, i decided to add a twist to this season, stick around to see whos going down here on...TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS!br /(Theme plays)br /In the nightbr /CONFESSIONALbr /"So Mal wants to meet in the mess hall for a quick meeting, wonder what its about."br /CONFESSIONAL DONEbr /"Alright." Mal spoke up "So we all know that stupid Max kid right?"br /"Right!" They said in unisonbr /"Well i was thinking, until he's expendable, why dont we trick him into an alliance, and make him do all the evil stuff we wanna do but this will enhance our cover and all blames will be put on that idiot." Mal saidbr /"Not a bad idea because that does give us the 5 to 4 edge over the rest of the team."br /"Precisely" Piper addedbr /"Alright lets go." Mal said as they walked out of the /In Loser cabinbr /"Hey Max" Mal spoke up in his best Mike impression br /"What you peasant" Max said snobbilybr /Mal growled under his breathebr /"Well i have these ideas on how you could be more evil but if you dont want them..."br /"Evil ideas you say?! GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME!br /CONFESSIONALbr /"Well didnt expect this twerp to be wrapped around my fingers this fast" Mal laughs evilly as he says thisbr /CONFESSIONAL DONEbr /"Okay but you gotta be in our alliance!" Mal said with a snide smilebr /"I'll do it!" They shook hands as Mal had a grim smile on his facebr /CONFESSIONALbr /"iLL DO ANYTHING IN THE NAME OF EVILLLLL!" Max shoutedbr /"That Twerp doesnt know what hes in for" Mac said laughing under his breathbr /"That fucker goes off his word once, ima pound him a new one!" Piper said as she stormed off out of the confessionalbr /CONFESSIONAL DONEbr /MORNINGbr /"WAKEY WAKEY SOON TO BE DEAD FUCKERS! CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris shouted over the loud speakerbr /The teams groanedbr /IN THE MESS HALLbr /"Now before we land i have a special annoucement! Since the last eliminations were both double and triple eliminations, i decided to make all eliminations, double eliminations until the last 14 remain." "Wai wai wait." Sky protested. "Why didnt you say the merge?" "Ugh! Another twist also is that at 14, 3 players will return to the game and then a special player will get to be on the show to make the two teams even but im not saying who the special contestant is until that point in the game, the real merge is at 9 players. Now the way to get back into to the game you're wondering? Well we talked with the producers and we decided that we will be continuing the aftermath show, this is also the reason Bridgette and Geoff were not in this season. If you remember the game that sent Blainley on to the World Tour season is the same game we will use to bring back 3 contestants to have with the special contestant."br /CONFESSIONALbr /"Hmm this special contestant will have an extra edge against everyone else because he/she will know who is doing what. I guess ill have to sabotage them when they get here" Mal said. With the look Mal gave the camera you could already tell he didnt like the thought of this character coming to play, especially knowing who he and the rest of his friends really /CONFESSIONAL DONEbr /"So we'll land here in a just a minute, go ahead and talk amongst yourselves." br /"Dave! Look you have to listen" "No i really actual dont have to listen, but speak." "Look I ended it with Keith as soon as i got back, you're the reason i came back." "Sky I dont care! The way you humiliated me last time showed me that i dont need you. SO NO I DONT CARE THAT YOU CAME BACK FOR ME SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Everyone looked at Dave with a "What the fuck man" look "Woah bra, that was pretty harsh" Duncan said speaking up "Well in all reality she did have it coming, id probably be the same way" Jasmine chimed in. Sky began to tear up and she walked to the confessionalbr /CONFESSIONALbr /" So is this how Dave felt when i turned him down? Because if it is I get it, but i think im gonna let him cool down a bit and so i can focus on the challenge"br /CONFESSIONAL DONEbr /"Alright so wanna know where we just landed?" Chris asked They all noddedbr /"We're in Fiji! Today's challenge is building a snack bar that will include smoothies, a home made candy bar, and home made ice cream! But first you must build your snack bar obviously! And since this is a secluded part of the island, we've put booby traps everywhere! And as you see the pile of stuff to make the snack bar is surronded by a pool of water and can you guess what might be in that water Scott?" "Oh no! You don't mean, sh sh sharks!?" "Precise Scott but who do you think is really in there? Well say hello to your old pal FANG! So everyone gets the basics of the challenge right? The two teams with the top 2 scores with judging by me, wins immunity! So on your mark, Get set!, G! (Chris's cellphone goes off) Hey im in the middle of hosting a show! JUST GO! The 37 contestants sprinted out to the pile of junk. "HEY! Where you...ah oh well, guess i dont need to tell them about the other mutant creatures. "AHHH!" Gwen screamed "What the hell is that giant beetle!?" "Oh had you guys waited and listened to me, i wouldve got to tell you about the mutant animals, but you insisted on leaving." About 10 minutes later everyone had got the materials to build the stands, in the process, Fang took a bite out of Scotts butt and Jo got electrocuted by an eel and Chris played a video message from Lightning to Jo saying" You got shazapped by Lightnings favorite animal! SHA-ZAP!" After about an hour and 20 more minutes the Stands were ready. "So! Team Hero, since you won the last challenge, you get an extra two points to all your scores! First up Team Hero!" "Say Max you should go sabotage the other teams and put cochroaches and spiders on all the food and machines!" Mal whispered "Oooh that is a devious plan isnt it. Okay hand over the bugs and the deed shall be done!" Max went to team hero first but as soon as he tried to plant the bugs, Zoey caught him as soon as he tried. She then called him out on it. "Hey Max why are you trying to sabotage our stand?" Zoey said "Because M-" Max stopped talking because he chucked a watermelon at his head "Team Villian since you attempted to cheat, you're automatically eliminating two players tonight." "Great we lose ANOTHER challenge can you guys do anything right?" Heather stormed off back to the planebr /CONFESSIONALbr /"Well that went well, now that one of the targets are on Max's back i know that everyone else can vote him off, all i have to do is trick him into voting for Jo, and bye bye Max and Jo!" Mal said leaving the boothbr /CONFESSIONAL DONEbr /"So now to decide who will join the Villians at elimination So first are the heroes." Maxx and Leon brought the first item up which was their smoothie. Chris took a sip of it"Hmm a little bitter but i like it 8/10 which with your added bonus, you get a 10/10!" All of team Hero yellled "Woo Hoo!" "Now bring up your Candy bar" Zoey brought up a candy bar that looked like a butterfinger and a snickers bar had an ugly baby "Tu Tu. This tastes nasty! 2/10 but if it wasnt for your bonus you'd be getting that but 4/10 NEXT!" "You can take it up Alexis." "No Nate you take it up" "How bout we both take it up." They smiled for a minute Then Chris yelled "HURRY UP! The two brought up a hybrid of Mint Chocolate chip and Oreo. "Hmm tastes good. 9/10! +2 gives you a total of 25/30! A monatge of Chris Barfing and liking foods was shown and in the end team A-H got 18/30 and Team A-V got 27/30. "So Team A-V wins first class and Team Hero gets Middle Class! So Losers, VOTE TIME!br /ON THE PLANEbr /"Hey Max i convinced the rest of the group to vote out Jo and if you help, it can save your butt" "Will do!"br /CONFESSIONALbr /"Well consider that idiot gone!"br /CONFESSIONAL DONEbr /"Alright Villians, go cast your vote!"br /VOTING CONFESSIONALSbr /"Well Max cost us the challenge and with me being me i find him utterly annoying" Jo saidbr /"Heather will leave at another elimination but my votes for Max" Alejandro saidbr /"As much as id like to get rid of Alejandro, Max has gotta go first"br /"Evil boy there has gotta go" Scott said leaving br /VOTING DONEbr /"So the first 5 safe are Mike, Trinity, Jett, Christiano, and Alejandro. Next without any votes is Heather and Scott. Which means Max and Jo are both eliminated" "Fine Least i did better than Lightning" Jo said hopping out of the plane. The others besides Mike, Jett, Trinity, and Christiano left. "Well Max, anything to say to your "Friends"?" "No he doesnt" Mal said "Huh" Max sounded suprised "Hope your ready for your fall!" Mac said All four of them kicked him out of the plane. "So now time for the A-H Elimination! Go VOTE!" The contestants went and voted but there was a 12th confessional with someone tampering with the votesbr /"Well lets see whos going home. The first 7 safe are, Dave, Luke, Mack, Addie, Dax, Gwen, and Walter. And the final contestant safe /../p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"..br /..br /...br /..br /..br /...Janette! Shawn and Jasmine are eliminatedbr /"Well at least we got eliminated together" Shawn said. They held hands as they fell out of the planebr /CONFESSIONALSbr /"Wait i didnt vote for Shawn or Jasmine!" Wlater protestedbr /"Something aint right about that vote" Janette said in a country accentbr /12th voting confessional-br /"What you didnt think i wouldnt screw up did you? They were both final 4 threats had to tamper the vote! Mal said evilly laughing while taking the votes and tossing them in the /CONFESSIONAL DONEbr /"Well I guess we havent seen the last of Mal! But we're down to 33 contestants, tune in next time to see who gets kicked off! Here on Total Drama ALL STARS!/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1406421958250_2155" dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Hey guys sorry this took so long but im gonna try to get a chapter up every week. Maybe two if i can. But hey i am accepting custom challenges, if you have one leave them in the reviews saying what it is and the location. Thanks for reading- Malevolent One out!br /REVIEWS ARE APPRICIATED :) :)/p 


End file.
